my test flight in TB2
by JoTracy123
Summary: How will Virgil handle has test flight in TB2? Pre IR story set a week before IR goes online. wrote due to how nervous I am about going to applying for college this week. A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA XXXX


_**My Test Flight in Thunderbird 2**_

_**(In Virgil's point a view) **_

Part of me can't believe that in a weeks time IR will be operable. I can't believe that within a week now the birds are ready to go. I'm telling you its going to be a very long wait because we all need to do is test our birds out to make sure they are ready.

Yesterday Scott took TB1 out and he said that he wasn't nervous about taking her out. I really don't blame him. He had tested aircrafts for the air force in the past so I guess that he was really used to it.

So today is the day that I take TB2 out for her test flight. Ok me and Scott may be a lot alike but I am feeling really nervous about today. What if something goes wrong? But then again I kinda helped design TB2 in a way.

Just as I am walking down to the kitchen to get something to eat I bump into Gordon who I knew was up to something by the look on his face.

"Hey Bro you ok about taking TB2 out today?" my younger brother asked me with a smile.

"Yeah I will be fine Gordon. After all I helped build TB2..."

"You look really pale Bro." said Gordon as we both made our way into the kitchen to get breakfast to see that Dad was sitting with the paper.

"Aw Virgil."

"Yeah Dad?"

"Would you mind taking Gordon out with TB4 so we can get the two tested at the one go?" Asked my father with a smile.

"Sure Dad as long as its ok with Gordon then we will test TB2 and TB4." i replied with a smile while looking over at my younger brother who was looking not too happy about the idea because he was not meant to be doing his test run for another four days.

"Oh come on Gordy. At least you will have it over and done with. It means that we can take our time to test three and five over a couple of days." I explained, trying to cheer him up.

"You know son that is not a bad idea when you think about it." said my Dad just as Scott and John walk in.

"What's not a bad idea?" Asked Scott.

"Well Virgil was just saying if he took TB4 out with TB2 then we can kill two birds with one stone plus we can take our time working on three and five to make sure they are ready."

"Yeah that seems like a good idea. There is still a few bugs that Brains and I need to work on for five so at least this gives us a good chance to go through everything as well." said John as he was getting his coffee.

"So if everyone else is here where is Alan? I asked. As I looked around I saw that my youngest brother was missing."

"Your brother was up till the early hours of this morning wanting to help Brains with getting TB3 ready." Said Dad.

"Well I better go and get myself ready for testing TB2 and I really think you should do the same Gordon. Er Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Iust out of interest have you worked out who is going to be who's backup for the Thunderbirds if one of us is hurt or on holiday?"

"That is all worked out but I will tell you all once Alan shows up." As Dad said that Alan came walking in not fully awake yet

"Hey everyone what you all talking about?" Asked Alan.

"Ok Alan sit down and grab yourself some breakfast and a coffee. I am about to tell you all who your backup is. If anything were to happen..."

"I am really being honest here I really don't want to share one." said Scott with a laugh because we all knew that he was joking.

"Ok here how this is going to work, Scott your back for one is... Alan."

"Aww no way." said Scott

"In a way bro that sort of makes sense to me because both you and Alan are speed demons in this family." said Gordon with a smile.

"Ok Gordon can you be quiet for a sec son. Well Virgil your back for two is... Gordon." said Dad at this point I nearly choked on my coffee. As soon as I recovered from the shock I asked;

"And how...?" Before I could ask anymore Dad moved onto who is back up for Three

"Alan your back up for three is... Virgil."

"So who is the back up for five if Alan and I can't make it?" Asked John because he knew that five would be the tricky one. "But I am assuming it would be Scott since he is co pilot for TB3."

"Well for five we are thinking Brains or Tin-tin because we need a full team for IR to operate."

"But then again if Scott is co pilot for Thunderbird 3 shouldn't Scott be back up for Thunderbird 5?" I piped up and getting a very dirty look from my older brother which I know that I am going to pay later for giving Dad the idea.

So about hour later everything was ready for me and Gordon to go and test two and four. Like I said before I am still really nervous about what is going to happen. So Gordon and I were down in the hanger when Dad calls from the lounge telling us that he is happy for us to start testing.

We moved out onto the runway very slowly. To be honest when we built the runway I thought it was really big but now that TB2 is out on it. It looked really small now.

"Base calling TB2 you are clear to take off son and good luck with the test flight."

"Thanks Dad." once we had took off we flew around the island for a bit. I couldn't believe how easy it was to handle Thunderbird 2.

"Ok TB2 from base."

"Go ahead Dad."

"I want you to go twice round the island with two. Then I want you to drop the pod into the water with Gordon. Give Gordon about 20 minutes to test TB4 then pick the pod up again. I am going to send Scott out to keep an eye on things." said Dad.

"Ok Dad no problems here, she is managing like a dream." I said with a smile. Once Dad had gone off the line Gordon rounded on me.

"Why the hell is Dad sending Scott out to keep an eye on us? We don't need babysitting Virg. Scott's done enough of that we were younger. We don't need Scott on our backs already. Goodness knows what he'll be like once we start IR next week." ranted Gordon.

"Ok Gordon calm down a bit even if Dad didn't say to Scott to come out. Scott would have done anyway. No matter what anybody said." I explained to Gordon but I can see his point there really.

"Hey Virg I am going to go down to the pod and get four ready. Call me once you are ready to drop the pod and I will be ready."

"Ok Gordon."

When Gordon left to go to the pod I don't why I have been so nervous the last couple of days over it. But it seems to be going ok. Even having Gordon here with me settled my nerves a bit known that I am not the only person testing today. So we were like 10 minutes out and Gordon is in Thunderbird 4 waiting on me to drop the pod.

"Thunderbird 2 to Gordon. I am about to drop the pod. Do a good round in 4 and I will pick you up in 20 minutes again." No sooner had I dropped the pod than Scott had called from Thunderbird 1.

"Thunderbird 1 calling Thunderbird 2 how's it going Virg?" Asked Scott

"Going great so far Scott and handling like a dream. Gordon is down now in four now and I will pick him up in 20 minutes or so."

"So I take it everything is working the way it's meant to then?" Said Scott and i could tell he was going into big brother mode.

"It is Scott thanks, give me a sec till I call Gordy in four and see how he is getting on?"

"TB2 calling TB4 how are you doing Gord's." I asked my 2nd youngest brother.

"I am doing great thanks Virg. If I am honest I don't want to leave the ocean now." said Gordon with what I could tell was a grin.

"Well bro you will have to leave the ocean sooner or later because I am about to come and pick you up now." I said to my younger brother with a smile because if Gordon could he would live it the ocean we all know he is half fish.

So 20 minutes later I picked Gordon we headed back home after a good couple of hours testing both TB2 and TB4 out. Now there is only TB3 and TB5 to work on now. I really hope that we can be ready within a week.

The End


End file.
